Nega Rocket
by Validor
Summary: The Negaverse meets Team Rocket, and everyone has a good old time.


Nega Rocket  
  
I don't own Team Rocket or Sailor Moon. Sorry. Please don't sue.  
  
I used both the Japanese and North American versions in this fic. Its not too confusing. Really!  
  
Sakaki was sitting in his chair, shadows covering his face, practicing his evil chuckle. His Persian sat on his lap and purred.   
  
"Heh heh" The Boss of Rocket Dan was cut off in mid-chuckle as the room suddenly filled with light and a tall, slim figure appeared in front of Sakaki's desk.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he demanded.  
  
"Greetings, Boss Sakaki. I am Jadeite. Queen Beryl has sent me here to bring you to the Negaverse. She has some things she wants to discuss with you," said the blond young man who had transported into the middle of RDHQ.  
  
"Hmm, so Beryl wishes to see me again, eh? Well, I suppose I shan't refuse such a cordial invitation. I trust this wont take long?"  
  
"Probably not. Just step closer, and I will transport us both to the Negaverse," Jadeite instructed. He placed a hand on Sakaki's shoulder, and they disappeared in another flash of light.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Sakaki, my worthy fellow villain. I'm so glad you could come. How are your evil plans going?" said Queen Beryl, not moving from her throne.  
  
"Better than yours," said The Boss calmly.  
  
"Arrrg! Don't talk to me like that! I can squash you like a little bug with no problem at all!"  
  
Jadeite snickered. Sakaki said nothing. He knew that the Queen did not make idle threats.   
  
"Please forgive my rudeness, your majesty. Is there any way I can be of assistance to you?"  
  
"Yes, there is in fact. I would like to have a little talk with you. Jadeite, leave us," Beryl commanded. Jadeite nodded and disappeared.  
  
Queen Beryl sighed and looked dejected. "Oh, it is so frustrating."  
  
Sakaki's face adopted a knowing look. "The minions again?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"It always is, isn't it? They cant seem to get anything right, no matter how much training I make them go through. I threaten, I bribe, I've tried everything, but they still fail!"  
  
"You think you've got problems, I've got a group who have turned losing into an art form. There're proud of being failures!"  
  
"Oh, stop whining! At least you seem to be doing well over all. And that's what I need to talk to you about. We've been monitoring the Rocket Dan's progress, and I'm quite impressed. If I could, Id like to borrow some of your team members and see how they perform as compared to my kings," the queen suggested.  
  
It seemed to The Boss that Beryl was pleading for his help. He had helped her out before, giving her money and connections on earth, but not by choice. He hated that he had to go along with whatever she said, just because she had special Negaverse powers. Now he was beginning to see a way to get back at her and solve a little problem of his own.  
  
"So, you want me to let you use some of my Rockets?" he asked.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"I know just the trio for you. They've got an excellent record, and they have some experience in dealing with little brats. They'll feel right at home battling the Sailor Scouts. You could send one of your kings over to get them tomorrow. As long as you promise not to turn them into Negaverse monsters." Sakaki tried to hold in his laughter. He would finally be rid of Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyase without having to kill them himself! Beryl was in for a real treat!  
  
"Excellent! Of course I wont do anything to them. I promise." Beryl smiled slyly. Whatever.  
  
Hopefully, these Rockets would be a positive influence on her kings. If not, they would provide and excellent source of energy.  
  
The two villainous leaders shared an evil laugh, and then Jadeite escorted The Boss back home.  
  
***   
  
Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyase, having been briefed about their new mission, waited in Sakaki's office for Jadeite to show up. They wanted to show those Negaverse fools what humans could really do.  
  
"Eeep!" Kojiro jumped behind Musashi as the blond king suddenly appeared.   
  
"Hello," said Jadeite. "I'm Jadeite. You two must be Musashi and Kojiro. You'll be working with me and my colleagues for a while." He paused to look around. "Isn't there supposed to be another one?"  
  
"Your lookin at him, kid," informed Nyase.  
  
Jadeite balked. "Not another talking cat!"  
  
Nyase scratched him. "Ya got a problem with it?" he asked as Jadeites hand flew to his mutilated face.  
  
"Don't worry," Jessie told him. "It heals quickly." She gave a Jadeite a flirty smile. He blushed a little.  
  
"Lets get going, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
All four beings appeared in the middle of Beryl's throne room. The three other kings, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite, stared at the newcomers. Well, mostly they stared at the newcomers hair. The kings felt threatened. No one was allowed have hair as cool as they did! These Rockets would have to be taught a few things.  
  
"I'm Queen Beryl, and I will be addressed as such. These four kings are going to train you in our scheme to take over earth and release the Negaforce. You met Jadeite, and those guys are Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite. Guys, these Rockets are Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyase."  
  
Musashi smiled evilly at the kings. A couple of them, especially that brown headed one, were pretty cute. This job was going to be fun.  
  
Kojiro waved nervously at his new trainers. They didn't look very nice, but they did have good hair. Maybe they liked donuts too. He would try his best to make friends.  
  
Nyase felt a little scared as he looked up at the towering kings, but he didn't let it show. He had a job to do, and he was determined to do it well, for once. Perhaps then the Boss would like him again.  
  
***  
  
The kings had explained the Sailor Moon situation to the Rockets, and they all prepared to go to earth to show them what they were up against.  
  
"Ill go with Nephrite!" said Musashi eagerly. He had been describing his car to her while Jadeite scowled in the background.  
  
"Ill go with Malachite and Zoisite!" Kojiro said just as eagerly. His exact reasons for being so eager are left to the reader decide. (I'm so bad.-author)  
  
Nyase and Jadeite looked at each other and sighed. They had no choice. It appeared that the often overlooked members would be paired together. Perfect.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, Nephrite, this is a really cool car," admired Musashi as they sped along. Nephrite grinned. This was way better than spending time with that little fourteen -year -old.  
  
"Whaddaya say we just go for a little drive? The others will be busy with Sailor Moon and no one will miss us," he suggested.  
  
Musashi smiled slyly. "Sounds great to me!"  
  
***  
  
Malachite, Zoisite, and Kojiro were hiding behind a tree outside of Crossroads Junior High, looking for someone who might be Sailor Moon and waiting for inspiration to strike (somewhat like the author).   
  
"I'm bored," Kojiro whined.   
  
"Shut up," said Zoisite. "So am I, but you don't see me complaining."  
  
"Both of you, quiet!" Malachite whispered, glaring at them.  
  
After a minute, Kojiro spoke up again. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too," said Zoisite.   
  
"Fine, if you two don't want to do this, then leave! Ill have a better chance of succeeding if you aren't here to mess me up. Why in the hay did Beryl ask for Rockets? They're worthless!" Malachite snapped.  
  
"Well, not worthless," he amended when he saw that Kojiro was going to cry. "Your hair is very nice, Kojiro."  
  
"Why thank you! I must say, I have been admiring your guys hair since this morning. Its so perfect!"  
  
The two kings tried to look modest and failed.   
  
"You know what? Now I'm hungry too. Lets just call it a day and find something to eat. The others can take care of Sailor Moon. Come on, Kojiro! Zoisite and I know a nice little place where we can eat and talk about bishonen stuff."  
  
***  
  
Zoisite sniffed and looked down at his plate. Malachite patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Its okay, Zoisite. Its all right. We know the truth. I love you just the way you are."  
  
Kojiro shuddered. How awful. He had suffered many indecencies at the hands of editors, such as getting a few episodes banned, but nothing so frightening as being dubbed over as a girl.   
  
"Why, oh why, did they have to draw me like this? Why? Its not fair. You understand, Kojiro, don't you? I mean, you're pretty pretty yourself," said Zoisite.  
  
"Its not so bad. I kindof like cross-dressing. And I wouldn't trade my hair for anything. Well, maybe some things. But it would have to be something pretty cool."  
  
"How do you get that little strand to stay in place? Sometimes I have trouble with mine."  
  
"Actually, I use a lot of Musashi's hair spray. Ill show you where you can get some, if you want."  
  
"Do you think it would work on my bangs? It is so hard to fight good guys and keep your hair nice at the same time. I don't see how Beryl expects us to do it"  
  
***  
  
"Where is everyone? They were supposed to meet us here at the arcade," Jadeite worried.  
  
"Musashi an Kojiro are always goofing off. It looks like its up to me to get da job done again," sighed Nyase.  
  
"Hey, what about me? I'm here too," whined Jadeite.  
  
Just then, a group of teenagers walked into the arcade. Well, a group of teenage girls and one exhausted looking boy. One of the girls was clinging on him like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"Oh, Darien!" sighed the girl. "I'm so glad were together again."   
  
"Uh, yeah. Me, me too," said the boy.  
  
Jadeite studied the group. "They look awfully familiar"  
  
Nyase scratched his face. "Don't ya see? Dat's da girl wit da meatballs on her head! Dat's Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Now that you mention it, she does bear a certain resemblance to that pest," Jadeite mused.  
  
"Oh!" wailed the cat Pokemon. "Will anime characters never learn? Dat is Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
Nyase brought out his claws again. "I ain't kiddin! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Jadeite smiled evilly. "Were going to say goodbye to Sailor Moon. Ah ha ha ha!" Everyone in the arcade turned to look at him. He glared back, daring them to say something. No one did.  
  
"Well, I didn't really expect to actually see her. I mean, I always let the other guys come up with the plans. They never let me do anything."  
  
"C'mere, kid. Well think of somethin." Nyase and Jadeite squatted down behind one of the games and started to plot, sneaking a looks at Serena and her friends every couple of seconds. Then, Nyase caught a glimpse of Luna, Serena's talking black cat.  
  
"She's gorgeous," Nyase sighed.   
  
"Huh?" Jadeite was thoroughly confused.   
  
The cute cat Pokemon casually trotted over to Luna and coughed a little. "What's a nice kitty like you doin in a place like this?"  
  
"Oh!" Luna looked down at the ground. "Well, I, Hey, you talk!"  
  
"So do you, sweetie. Ya wanna go someplace where we can talk alone?"  
  
Luna, persuaded by Nyases suave ways, accompanied him out the door, leaving Serena to try and think on her own. Jadeite smiled. This was perfect. He jumped out in front of the group of teenagers and laughed maniacally. "Now I have you, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"How did you figure out who I am?" she whined.  
  
"Ha! The stars know everything. Whoops, that's not my line. Anyway, I just know! So prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
"Yeah right, Nega-scum! Sailor Scouts, lets transform!" Jadeite watched appreciatively as the Scouts danced around in their cute little uniforms. So far, it was very nice. Then Sailor Moon did the little, "In the name of the moon" blah, blah, blah. Jadeite thought that part was annoying. But they were all so cute! He might not kill them all, maybe that Mars girl could be persuaded to join the Negaverse.  
  
Jadeite gathered his energy and flung it at Sailor Moon. "Oh,no, Luna , what do I do now?" she wailed.  
  
But Luna wasn't there. Luna was out with Nyase, sharing a nice bowl of cream and having a wonderful time. Where was Artemis, you ask? Well I don't know. Probably he was at home, catnapping. You snooze, you loose.  
  
Back at the arcade, Jadeite was having a nice time. His evil laugh sounded awesome, and he was actually winning! No longer would people forget about Jadeite! No longer would he be considered the ugliest, weakest Negaversite! Even Malachite would be jealous.   
  
"Um, hey, Jadeite, could we have a time out for a minute?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Ya got sixty seconds."  
  
The Sailor Scouts and their friend conferred. Then they turned back to the Negaverse king. "Do you think" began Sailor Moon. "I mean, would Beryl let us join the Negaverse? Were all a little tired of this Scout stuff."  
  
Jadeite thought a second. "I don't see why not. She might not like it at first, but I think I may be able to put in some good words for you. If you are nice to me, of course."  
  
"Whatever you say, Jadeite," giggled Mars.   
  
***  
  
Musashi suddenly realized that it was dark. "Neffie, wed better get back."  
  
Nephrite sighed. "I guess you're right. Sailor Moon will be done beating the Negaverse again by now." He turned the car back towards Tokyo.  
  
"Um, Musashi, there's something I've been wanting to ask you" he began. "I mean, its really hard for me to admit this, but"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, you have a sense of fashion that is unparalleled, even by mine. And I was just wondering, could you give me some tips?"  
  
Musashi laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at what time it is!" Malachite exclaimed. "We've got to get to the arcade."  
  
"Drat. Just when we were getting to know each other," sighed Kojiro.  
  
"Uh huh. Getting to know each other a little too well, Malachite. Time for Kojiro to go home," muttered Zoisite. He hated competition.  
  
***  
  
Musashi, Kojiro, Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephrite appeared in the throne room of the Negaverse to see Jadeite teaching the former Sailor Scouts how to laugh evilly.   
  
"What the hay?"  
  
***  
  
A few days later  
  
Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyase rode along in their red jeep, back in the world of Pokemon.   
  
"I sure will miss those guys," said Kojiro. "Thanks to Malachite, I'm gonna be even more beautiful!"  
  
"Um, Kojiro, you uh, you didn't uh, Well, you know how Nyase got attached to Luna? You don't have anything going with anybody from the Negaverse, do you?"  
  
"Huh?" Kojiro looked clueless. Moreso than usual. Musashi was satisfied. Kojiro was safe for her. She smiled and turned her attention back to driving. Man, she missed Nephrites car. This old jeep was a heap of junk.  
  
Nyase sighed. He missed Luna. They had promised to keep in touch, but inter-universal relationships were so hard to work with.   
  
"Wont the Boss be happy to see us?" giggled Kojiro.  
  
"Oh, of course. Hell be so surprised that we managed to help the Negaverse out. Maybe well get a promotion!"  
  
"Yeah! Ill be da top cat! Whoohoo!" The three Rockets sped down the road, continuing on their journey to become master thieves. The moon was shining, Ash wasn't anywhere near, and they had each other. It was a good time for Rocket Dan. 


End file.
